The Return of the Fire
by Xx0BLIVI0NxX
Summary: The flock is in a safe house located somewhere in Colorado, when they find someone who might be able to answer their questions. Will they accept her into the flock? SYOC available, Iggy/OC, Max/Fang


**A/N Hey guys, Obi here. This is my second fanfic I've ever written (I deleted the other) and Maximum Ride is probs my third fave book, and Harry Potter and Twilight are my other faves. I worked really hard on this, and I really hope you enjoy! Review for names of the OC! R &R!**

 **~Obi**

 **Okay so the flock are in a safe house in Colorado and their ages are: Max+Fang - 16, Nudge, Iggy + OC - 15, Gazzy - 13, Angel - 12**

 **I really worked hard on this and thanks so much to the amazing XxRefractionxX, so go and read her fabulous fanfiction, A Long Fall From A Very High Place. If this chapter reaches 10 reviews, we will do a Q &A together!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not have any right to any of the characters, except for my OC!**

 **? POV**

"Is she going to be okay?" a small voice said, most likely a little boy.

"Yes Gazzy, she'll be fine." a more feminine voice said.

"Okay Max, if you're sure!"

Then a door closed, somewhere on my left, and the footsteps grew quieter and quieter.

 _)_ I'm lying in a cold, stiff bed. A buzzing noise rings in my ears and my eyes ache under my eyelids. I can't remember my last operation here-they probably wiped my mind. I'm not even sure where I am, they don't have beds at the School. Just crates and cages. We're 98% human-that's more than half. We speak english. Actually, in some facilities they speak other languages. So why are we in crates? It's not a childhood home to remember. And tell your kids about. Oh, yeah, kids, I was raised in a cage! Fun times, right? I'm probably stuck back in the school. I breathe and open my eyes to see how bad the damage is, and then realize that there's nothing there. Pure darkness. All I see (or don't see) is black. And I scream. My heart is pounding so fast, it could leap out of my chest at any time. I'm blind. I'm blind. My world is gone. I'm blind. I'm sure whoever's listening can hear it. I leap out of the cold bed I'm lying on and walk unsteadily to where I heard the door close. I quietly open it, and try to feel my way to the exit. But before long, I run into a person.

"Sorry," I manage to squeak, but before long, the gruff voice responds, "You will be." And all I remember was falling onto the floor with a sharp pain in the upper-left side of my head. I try to punch him in the knee, but I barely even found his foot. Then I hear a crack, followed by another.

"Fang! What are you doing to her?"

"She was trying to escape." he responds.

"So you knock her out and break her ankle?!"

And then it just became fuzzy from there. I felt a warm set of arms gently pick me up, bring me back to the room, and placed me gently on a bed.

 **Iggy POV**

"Shh… it's okay." I say to the mysterious girl on the bed. "You're okay, we're not at the School." I try to reassure her.

" where am I?" she asks.

"In our home, far away from the school." I feel her relax, that's good.

"So whose home is this?"

"Our family's"

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Iggy. I'm about 15 and yeah. I'm blind. You?"

"Umm… I don't have one. I'm blind too," she said sadly. "And I think I'm also. I don't really know because all I've ever known was being tested on. Do you… Do you have wings too?"

"Yeah, and I have some other friends who have experienced things like you, and have wings. !"

"Okay…"

I then lifted her light body onto a wheelchair before I hesitated. I didn't know if she would freak out if I put her cast on because of her broken ankle.

"Hey, so you have a broken ankle, so do you mind if I put your cast on? It's only for a week, it's just so the bones heal properly. I assume you heal as fast as us mutant freaks."

"Okay, I don't mind."

I started gently putting the small boot on her foot when she let out the quietest squeal. "Sorry," I said. I stood up and started to push her out to meet the rest of the flock.

"Hi I'm Gazzy! I'm thirteen and this is Angel, she's twelve"

"Hi!" Angel meekly said.

"I'm Nudge and I'm 15. Some people say that I'm a motormouth but honestly, I don't talk that much, I really like fashion and stuff like-"

"She can go on like that forever. I'm Max, the leader of the flock. I'm 16 and Fang here is also 16."

"Sorry about yesterday." Somebody said, I suppose it was Fang because I hadn't heard his voice before.

"So what powers do you have? Well, if you don't mind me asking. You probably don't. I can read minds!" Angel excitedly said. I winced, I could just imagine her inside my head. It would be horrible. As I thought this, she raised her eyebrows at me accusingly.

"Um," I said hurriedly, "I can control fire and I can supposedly heal people but I still don't know how to."

"That's cool. But not as cool as mine."

Angel was a very _interesting_ character I guess. But Iggy's the most friendly by far. Or Nudge. I just feel so helpless. It's just… I remember seeing and I miss it. Seeing green valleys and mountains with snowy peaks, being able to fly anywhere I wanted, just like, just like when?

And then the doorbell rang. I slowly stood up and stumbled to the door. I slowly opened it but I didn't hear anyone. "Hello?" I said, confused. I started to close the door before a furry hand clamped over my mouth. "HELP!" I screamed, then swatted the hand off and started flying away.

I had to fly as fast as I could. They were so hot on my tail, I could feel them. See them. Hear them. Erasers. Not your typical erasers on the back of a pencil, but wolf-human hybrid erasers. And they were trying to kill me because I got out of the School. And the Erasers have the scariest beady, red eyes that look through your soul, even though they are kind of the dumbest thing alive. Ha! Because I'm blind, I can't see them! They are just programmed to fight, not to think about what they're doing.

They finally caught up to me, and before I knew it, I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I turned around to fight them. I punched one in the face and then quickly tackled him to the ground. Then I barely dodged a punch that was meant for my face before turning around and punching him as hard as I could in his stomach. That should keep him down for a minute. Now it was 6 v 1. I was screwed. Whilst I was thinking this over, I received a pretty hard punch to my shoulder, followed by a few scratches to my other shoulder. I tried to fight back, but I knew my time was coming. I threw out my last punch before an eraser caught my arm and twisted it around my back before I heard a pop. I screamed and then blacked out.

 **How was that? I left you guys on a cliffie : )**

 **Who took her?**

 **Where's she going?**

 **Find out in the next chapter and don't forget to R &R!**

 **-Obi**


End file.
